Loving Her
by happilyinsane13
Summary: Oneshot Yuuta asks Atobe how he can still love her after his chance has gone. YuuSaku Yuuta x Sakuno Onesided AtoSaku Atobe x Sakuno


**AN: Another little thing I wrote. Yes, I am a procrastinator when it comes to my other stories. This is one-shot I wrote, and it's poorly written so you'll have to forgive me. Yes, I like Yuuta/Sakuno and AtoSaku. I think I'm one of the firsts to make a slight Yuuta/Sakuno. Also, this was a lot longer on notebook paper.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fuji Yuuta, Atobe Keigo, Ryuzaki Sakuno, or any other Prince of Tennis character. I do own Yukito-chan though! **

* * *

"How?" Yuuta voiced, a simple word that filled the prisms of the room. Atobe did not face him, he didn't move an inch from where he sat cross-legged on the floor. The pompous monkey king just sat there, cradling the small bundle that was his goddaughter in his arms.

Yuuta's sparkling gray eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms in a defensive manner. Leaning against the wooden doorframe to the very pink playroom, he voiced his earlier question.

"How do you still love her when she is married to me?"

Atobe seemed to ignore him as he cuddled the baby girl in his arms close. Marveling at how the baby's wide eyes looked so much like her mothers. He frowned a bit, noticing the ruffled teddy brown hair, specks of blonde running through the girls' mane.

The young man shrugged it off. He couldn't blame the poor child if there was a biological inheritance defect. He _could_ blame the father however.

"This child's hair is ruined because of you," Atobe scolded Yuuta as if he were a petulant child. "You've traumatized her."

Yuuta's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and his fists clenched and unclenched involuntarily. "I think she'll be more traumatized by your outlandish behavior." Yuuta growled. The strong scent of baby powder in the air was nor helping his mood.

Atobe ignored his comment. "Either way, Ore-sama will not stand for it. She'll have her hair dyed when she is older. Silver-gray like Ore-samas'. Won't that be great, Yukito-chan?" He tickled her chin with his big calloused hands and the little girl giggled.

Despite what people thought, Atobe did work hard. Whether it is at his company, or at tennis.

"Ore-sama still can't believe you gave her a boy's name."

"Urasei! What we name our children isn't any of your concern. Neither is my daughters' hair color!" Yuuta snapped.

There was a reign of silence. Yuuta stood and scowled at the back of the divas' silver-gray head while he cradled Yukito. Yuuta was surprised when he broke the silence.

"It's like a bullet or a fishing hook, for me at least," Yuuta gaped as Atobe spoke, noting with astonishment that he did not refer to himself as 'Ore-sama'!

'He's serious.' Yuuta thought as Atobe spoke again.

"It's in so deep that I can't take it out. Whether I want it to or not, it stays. I eventually get used to it, and leave it there. But there are times when I want to rip it out so desperately. It causes me so much irritation and pain, but it stays. That's just how my love for her is."

Atobe turned to face him, his eyes almost painful to look at.

"But it's ok. I love loving her. Even though it hurts to see her happy; not because of what ore-sama did but, because of Yuuta-kun. Ore-sama wants to make her happy, but there is only so much Ore-sama can do."

Yuuta turned his head away, shamed. For Yuuta to have gotten the pompous peacock to spill his heart out and make him stop addressing himself in the third person was a remarkable feat. But in this case, not a good one.

For a few moments he felt like he didn't deserve his beautiful wife who loved him more than anything. For awhile, he felt that it had been wrong, that Atobe Keigo was the right man for her, not him.

The depth of love Atobe spoke of certainly indicated it. When he expressed these thoughts aloud, Atobe simply quirked a quizzical eyebrow, but Yuuta swore there was a hint of irritation in his eyes.

"If you think that, you don't love her as much as Ore-sama first thought," Atobe even scowled at him. "Ore-samas' opinion of you has been lowered. Not that it was very high in the first place."

Yuuta's face flushed in anger, his mind whirled and he stiffened in offense. How dare he! How dare that pompous, self-centered, over-confident diva accuse him of such a thing!

As he opened his mouth to retort with colorful language, Atobe beat him to the punch.

"Sakuno-chan chose Yuuta-kun. She loves Yuuta-kun. If Sakuno-chan is happy, Ore-sama is happy loving her. Ore-sama loves her happy qualities. Although he hates the person who is making her happy."

Atobe swiftly glared at Yuuta. "But Ore-sama shall support her, and her children." Yuuta noticed how he had left her dear anata (him) out but sighed, expecting it.

Yuuta walked over and scooped Yukito out of Atobe's arms as she squealed in delight at the sight of her father.

Atobe stood up, straightening his appearance and wiping off the invisible dust that dared mar his person. Looking Yuuta straight in the eye, he gave his next statement with a laugh.

"But if marital problems should arise, Ore-sama shall swoop in with his awe inspiring presence and take his chance."

"And how, pray tell, shall these problems arise?" Yuuta questioned, unconsciously hugging his daughter closer. Atobe looked mock affronted.

"Not caused by Ore-sama, of course," Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama shall merely help it along."

He said it in a joking manner, but there was seriousness in his eyes that almost scared Yuuta. The young man glowered at the monkey king.

"And here I was going to compliment your in depth ways of conversation."

"Ore-sama's ways in general are always in depth and brilliant."

"Uh huh. Sure. You keep thinking that."

"I shall also teach my ways to my precious goddaughter, and oncoming godson."

"Stay away from my children, you'll infect them! And stay away from my wife while you're at it!"

"No chance in hell-uh, heck. Yukito-chan, never repeat those words. Especially when ever they come from your infidel of a father's mouth."

"Thanks ever so, Atobe-kun."

"Your welcome."

* * *

**AN: LOL, can you tell Yuuta was being sarcastic on the last part? I know it's short, but trust me, it was A LOT longer on scratch paper.** **I really liked this idea in my head, so I tried it out. Thank you for reading. Please review. **


End file.
